Don't Forget the Soap
by rsx70209
Summary: Griss has an accident in the garage and goes to clean up. He thinks he's alone in the locker room. He thought wrong. GSR fluff and hinting, but nothing graphic :D


**Disclaimer: sighs I don't own CSI, nor any of it's characters... CBS didn't comply with my birthday wish :P. Anyway, the only things that I own are the ideas in my head (tee hee)**

* * *

"God damn- GREG!"

Grissom's yell shook through the entire lab, causing the lab techs to jump in their seats. They turned and looked into the hallway, where they found an extremely infuriated Gil Grissom and Greg, who was attempting to apologize and explain what had happened and, apparently, failing miserably.

"Griss, I SWEAR it was an accident! I was taking the tub into the other room and you slid out from under the car and I didn't see you and-". His rapid rambling was cut off by Grissom's hand coming up, motioning for him to stop talking. He was dripping from head to toe in human 'soup' and it was taking every ounce of self-control he had not to sock his young co-worker right in the mouth. The two men sat there for a minute in silence. Greg was afraid if he said anything he'd either get fired or knocked out. Grissom was afraid he would lose his temper and do something he would regret. After a few moments, Grissom took a deep breath and then, sighing, said "Ok, Greg. You get that mess in there cleaned up and documented. I'm going to take a shower. Have it done by the time I get back..." He looked a Greg once more before turning towards the locker room. Greg let out a sigh of relief, went to grab a mop and then headed back towards the garage.

Grissom hurried off to the locker room as to avoid the attention. He went to his locker, grabbed a towel, the bag of sliced lemons he kept, and his change of spare clothes. He wanted out of his soaked clothes desperately so he glanced around, making sure no one was there. When he discovered the coast was clear, he quickly removed all of his clothes and walked to the showers. He shut the curtain behind him and turned the knob and stood back to let the water warm up. He leaned into the hot water, a small groan escaping from him. He hadn't realized how tense and tired he was until just now. He was working another double and going on his second day without any sleep and at that moment, the warmth of the water cascading down him was like heaven. Coming out of his trance, he turned to grab his shampoo and soap, only to realize he'd forgotten it back at his locker.

" Well isn't that just _perfect_, " he muttered to himself, leaning his head on the shower wall.

" Aw, what's wrong, Gil? Forget to grab something?"

His heart jumped and his mouth fell open. He picked his head up from the wall and turned to look outside the shower curtain. He grabbed the edge and poked his head out to see none other than Sara standing there, holding his soap and shampoo in one hand and waving seductively with the other. She lower head head and a smug grin came across her face and he could tell she was trying not to laugh at his obvious embarrassment.

"I-I d-didn't think anyone was in here... I wouldn't have, I mean- I just-" Why was he doing this? This woman had seen him naked on numerous occasions, so why the hell was he so damned embarrassed? He looked around: at the wall, at the floor anywhere but her. She giggled and took a quick sweep of the room to make sure no one else was there before going into the shower with him.

"Sara! What are you doing! You're going to get soaked and... " he was unable to complete his sentence as she put her arms around his neck and kissed him. He knew that he should've pulled away,_ We're at work for God's sake!_, but there was something about that very fact that made him want to continue and even take it further. When they were both in need of oxygen, they pulled apart, both breathing in little gasps. She was the first to speak up

"You know, I never did understand why you were embarrassed of someone seeing you. Not like there's anything to be ashamed of..." she said as she scanned his body top to bottom. She pulled him into a hug and grabbed him, causing him to jump.

"Sara, what're you doing?" he asked, shocked by what she'd just done.

"Whaaaat? I have no idea what you're talking about," she purred playfully.

"You just grabbed my- oh never mind. Come here.." He backed her up until she hit the wall. She giggled lightly and then looked into his blue eyes, burning with desire and passion. She moaned softly as he kissed his way down her neck to her collarbone

"Gil..." she sighed

"Sara.." he moaned in reply.

"Gil... Gil? Gilbert!" 

Grissom slowly opened his eyes and was greeted my Sara's smiling face. He rolled over to look at his alarm clock and saw that the numbers read six PM. He had overslept obviously and she'd come to wake him.

" I though that would get you. I swear, sometimes trying to get you to get up is like trying to wake the dead!" she teased. She went out of the room and was coming back with 'breakfast' as he was sitting up and rubbing his eyes. She sat next to him on their bed and handed him his coffee mug and took a drink from her own. He smiled and leaned over to give her a kiss, then took a sip from his mug. They sat there for twenty minutes or so, eating together before he started to get up and head for the shower. Just as he was about to start the water, he heard Sara cleaning up in the other room. 

" You know, that must've been some dream you were having for you to not wake up the first time I called your name," she said smiling.

"Oh, honey, you have _no_ idea..." he replied as he closed the bathroom door and turned on the water. This morning, he decided, he'd need a cold shower.

* * *

Ha ha I honestly don't know where this idea came from, but I though I should write it down :). Anyways, just a bit of fluff and fun. Aw poor Grego... always getting in trouble xD. Any-who, reviews are always nice hint hint


End file.
